Alison's new ship
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'Captain Alison' and set in the Mirror Universe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Star Trek.**

* * *

 **Alison's new ship**

 **Captain Alison DiLaurentis sit in the captain's chair aboard her new warship the ISS Bunny Castle NX - 99911, a brand new prototype vessel built on Queen Aria's orders specifically to be Alison's new ship since the ISS Vagina was destroyed in battle a few months ago.**

Fortunately the entire crew mananged to survive in escape pods.

"Mona, report." says Alison.

"Speed is warp 5 and we're on heading 27749." says Mona.

"Prepare to change course. Take us to 30962.1." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Mona.

Mona drop the ship's speed to sub-warp, change course and then take the ship to warp 5 again.

"Hanna, transmit our status to the Queen." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali. Sending ship and crew status straight to Queen Aria's office." says Hanna.

"Sexy." says Alison.

"Incoming priority 1 message from Admiral Juno..." says Paige.

"Viva la pussy. On screen." says Alison.

Admiral Cassandra Juno appear on the main screen.

"Hello, Alison. You look erotic today." says Admiral Juno.

"Thanks." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"Ali, our colony on Ayvoir Prime was destroyed this morning. Long-range scans detected..." says Admiral Juno.

"...I understand...the Remans." says Alison.

 _ **Captain Alison's sexy private log. Stardate 69021.**_

 _ **After nearly 5 years, the Remans seem to be a threat once more. Those dirty perverted fuck-heads will not take me and my crew down and if they try to kill Aria, I will do all I can to protect her 'cause she's erotic, smart, powerfull and sooooo awesome.**_

"Mona, set a course for the Ayvoir starsystem." says Alison.

"Course laid in, helm stands by..." says Mona.

"Warp 7.6...engage!" says Alison.

The ship increase speed to warp 7.6.

"Yellow Alert. Shields to full, stand by all weapons." says Hanna.

"Yes, commander." says Jennie.

2 hours later.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Alison, masturbating in her ready room.

She wear her uniform, her pants down.

"Captain, we..." says Hanna as she enter the room and stop talking when she sees what Alison is doing.

"Hanna-Boo, private moment here." says Alison, not happy to have someone walk in in the middle of her masturbation session.

"Sorry, but we're in orbit around Ayvoir Prime." says Hanna.

"Give me a few to finish up this and I'll be there. You may leave." says Alison.

"As you wish, captain." says Hanna as she leave the room.

"Aww...shit, so sexy!" moans Alison as she goes back to masturbating.

7 minutes later.

"Yes, holy crap!" moans Alison as she get a big cute orgasm.

She pull up her pants and walk out onto the bridge.

"Paige, report." says Alison.

"Sensors detect minor signs of weapon signatures, they are etronium-based. No doubt, it is Reman distruptors." says Paige. "No lifesigns...the entire colony's been wiped-out like a piece of old poop. All the 4012 people who used to live here have been burned to dust."

"Hanna, take a team and go down there." says Alison.

"Okay, babe." says Hanna.

15 minutes later.

Hanna, Mona and Ensign Lena Caruzo beam down to the planet.

"It hurts to see the once so sweet colony all destroyed..." says Mona in a sad tone.

"Yeah, this place was wonderful with all its porno pubs and strip clubs and fancy clothing stores." says Hanna.

"So true." says Mona.

"Tricorders. Scan for anything of value." says Hanna as she pull out her own tricorder.

Mona and Lena pull out their tricorders too.

"The colony hub is this way." says Hanna.

They walk towards the colony hub.

"Paige to Hanna...watch out. My sensor-sweep detected what appear to be Reman soldiers near the colony hub." says Paige over the com.

"I understand. Marin, out." says Hanna as she tap her combadge.

Hanna, Mona and Lena pull out their phasers.

"I'm a little...afraid..." says Lena.

"C'mon, be cool." says Hanna.

8 minutes later, Hanna, Mona and Lena reach what's left of the colony hub.

"Stop right there, sluts!" says a Reman commander.

The Reman commander and his 3 soldiers aim their weapons at Hanna, Mona and Lena.

"We like sex, but we're not whores." says Hanna.

Hanna fire her phaser, killing the Reman commander.

"Your leader's crap. What you gonna do now?" says Hanna.

The Reman soldiers drop their wepaons, open up their pants and starts to jerk their dicks.

"We will not have sex with you, ya dirty losers." says Hanna. "Aim for their dicks. Fire."

Hanna, Mona and Lena fire their phasers and destroy the Remans' dicks.

They fire again and kill the Remans.

"C'mon, girls." says Hanna.

Hanna, Mona and Lena enter the ruins of the colony hub.

Almost everything has been destroyed.

The computers have been blasted to pieces and so has the doors and pretty much all the equipment.

"Search for anything of value." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Mona.

Lena enter a storage room.

She finds something.

"Hanna, I've found a few small dilithium crystals." says Lena.

"Take them with you." says Hanna.

"My tricorder detects fresh food down in storage room Beta." says Mona.

"Awesome. Take it." says Hanna.

"Mona to transporter-room 2, beam the food from the hub's storage room Beta straight to cargo bay 1." says Mona as she tap her combadge.

"Transporter-room 2 here. This is Olivia. Transporting..." says Crewman Olivia Jones over the com. "Transport complete."

"Sexy. Mona, out." says Mona as she tap her combadge.

"I'll take this." says Hanna as she finds an undamaged phaser rifle on the floor.

She grab it and takes it with her.

"Alison to Hanna, report." says Alison over the com.

"We've found a few things, including food. It's been sent to the cargo bay." says Hanna.

"Good. Anything else?" says Alison.

"Yes, a few small dilithium crystals and a phaser rifle." says Hanna.

"Okay. DiLaurentis, out." says Alison.

22 minutes later.

Hanna enter Alison's ready room.

"We did find some more things and I had it beamed to the cargo bay, Ali." says Hanna.

"Well done, commander. You can take an hour or so off and eat or masturbate, take a shit or something." says Alison.

"Thanks, captain." says Hanna.

Hanna leave the room.

Hanna needs to poop so she goes to a nearby bathroom.

The next day.

"Hanna-Boo, transmit our status to Aria before we leave this sector." says Alison.

"Okay...sending status reports to Queen Aria." says Hanna as she tap a few controls on her command panel.

"Mona, set a course for the Pegalicus system, warp 6." says Alison.

"Aye, captain. Enter course into navigational array...alright, standing by." says Mona.

"Engage!" says Alison.

The ship leave orbit and then jump to warp.

"Incoming message from the Queen." says Paige.

"On screen." says Alison.

"It's not a com-link, captain. It is a written message, marked private, for your eyes only." says Paige.

"Send it to my ready room." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Paige.

"Commander Marin, you have the bridge." says Alison as she goes to her ready room.

Alison lock the door and then activate her personal computer.

"DiLaurentis 47 Alpha Novus." says Alison.

The message from Aria appear on the screen. It says "Alison, I miss you and your erotic pussy. Make sure you get back home safe and healthy. Looking forward to spending time with you. Love from Aria."

"Awww! So cute and sexy." says a happy Alison.

"Engineering to the captain. We're unable to keep the warp-field smooth." says Lt Commander Nina Crow, the chief engineer over the com.

"I'm on my way." says Alison as she tap her combadge. "Mona, takes us out from warp speeds."

"Aye, captain." says Mona over the com.

The ship drop to impulse speeds.

Alison goes down to Engineering.

"Captain, the warp-field won't stay nice and smooth." says Nina.

"It appear to be okay." says Alison as she check the main Engineering panel that now display a smooth warp-field.

"It is not. We've had to reconfigure it at least 5 times over the past hour." says Nina.

"Damn! Wait...Alison to Paige. Begin a metaphasic sweep, confuguration 472 / 9." says Alison as she tap her combadge.

"Aye, captain." says Paige over the com.

Paige activates the metaphasic sensor sweep.

"There are 4 alien warships flying behind us." says Paige over the com.

"I understand. Hanna, go to Red Alert, put the shields up, stand by weapons. All hands to battle stations. I'm on my way to the bridge." says Alison.

"Yes, Ali." says Hanna over the com.

The ship goes to Red Alert and the shields are brought online.

The weapons goes from offline to stand by.

4 minutes later, Alison step onto the bridge.

"Alison, the alien lead ship wish to talk." says Paige.

"Viva la blowjob. Open a channel, on screen." says Alison.

A fat alien old man appear on the screen.

"I'm Captain Alison DiLaurentis, of the Imperial warship Bunny Castle." says Alison.

"My name is Lord Berkouna of the Vercedian kingdom. You are within our area of space. Leave or we'll destroy your ship." says the fat alien.

"You don't make me cry for my mom. I'm not afraid. Maybe I should destroy your ship instead, ya old perv." says Alison with a sassy sexy smile.

"On this day you've made an enemy in the kingdom of Vercedia." says Lord Berkouna.

The alien ships open fire against Alison's ships.

"Shields are holding." says Emma Summerfold, the tactical officer.

"Viva la pussy. Target the lead ship and fire photon torpedoes." says Hanna.

"Aye, commander. Torpedoes away." says Emma.

"Direct hit to their forward shields. The ship change course, heading 47791.2." says Paige.

"Mona, follow them. Emma, photon torpedoes again, full spread." says Alison.

"Torpedoes away." says Emma.

"The alien ship's forward shields are down to 21 %. Another strike might destroy the entire piece of crap." says Hanna.

"Emma, give them a couple more torpedoes...fire!" says Alison.

"Torpedoes away." says Emma.

"The ship's been destroyed." says Paige.

"Mona, attack pattern Gamma Eight. Emma, target the second ship and fire forward phasers, maximum power." says Alison.

The second enemy ship is destroyed.

"Emma, target the third ship." says Alison.

"Firing phasers." says Emma.

"The ship's shields are down to 55 %." says Paige.

"Photon torpedoes, full spread." says Alison.

"Torpedoes away." says Emma.

The third enemy ship is destroyed.

The fourth ship jump to warp and escape the fight.

"Mona, resume course. Warp 5." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Mona.

The Bunny Castle jump to warp.

Alison notice that Hanna has fallen asleep in her chair.

"Mmm, fuckie fuckie!" moans Hanna as she finger-fuck herself in her sleep.

"She's so cute, isn't she?" says Alison, talking about Hanna.

"Yes." says Emma.

The next day.

"Mona, report." says Alison.

"Speed: warp 5. Heading: 41105.7." says Mona.

"Alright, maintain course and speed." says Alison.

 _ **Captain Alison's sexy private log. Stardate 69022.**_

 _ **We're heading to the planet Kofnaer. I don't expect any problems, but it's always good to be ready in case we run into some shit.**_

"Hanna, send our status to Aria." says Alison.

"Okay...sending ship and crew status reports to Queen Aria...now." says Hanna.

"Viva la pussy." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Paige, report." says Alison.

"All systems are at 100 %, no hostile ships within range of our sensors." says Paige.

"That's good." says Alison.

"Viva la pussy." says Hanna.

"Indeed, sweet Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

"I need to pee..." says Hanna.

"Hold it in, baby." says Alison.

"Not sure I can." says Hanna.

"Alright then, go to the bathroom. I don't want my first officer to pee in her pants." says Alison.

Hanna goes to the bathroom.

"Viva la pussy." says Alison. "How long until we reach Kofnaer?"

"At this speed...6 hours and 22 minutes." says Mona.

"Increase to warp 6.9." says Alison.

"Yes, captain." says Mona.

5 minutes later, Hanna return from the bathroom.

"Viva la pussy." says Hanna as she take a seat in her chair.

"Yeah, sexy girl." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Incoming message from Aria." says Paige.

"Viva la pussy. On screen." says Alison.

Aria appear on the main screen.

"Your majesty..." says Alison.

"Ali, my sexy friend. Tell me, is Hanna doin' a good job as your first officer?" says Aria.

"Yes, she's good. Why?" says Alison.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should replace her." says Aria.

"Replace me? No!" says Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo, you're sweet and sexual, but not always the sharpest tool in the box, ya know. I want Ali to have an officer who's focused like hell all the time." says Aria.

"My Queen, it's true that Hanna's focus drift sometimes, but I like her and wanna keep her as my Number One." says Alison.

"Okay. You can keep her, but if you ever grow tired of little Hanna, just let me know and I'll assign ya a new sexy woman as your firt officer, babe." says Aria.

"Yeah, my Queen." says Alison. "Viva la pussy."

"Viva la pussy to you as well. Aria, out." says Aria, ending the com-call.

"Thanks for keeping me around, Ali." says Hanna.

"No problem, sweetie." says Alison.

2.5 hours later, the ISS Bunny Castle reach Kofnaer.

"Put us in high orbit." says Alison.

"Yes, captain." says Mona.

"Viva la pussy." says Alison.

"Ali, want me to take a team down to the planet?" says Hanna.

"No, baby. This time I'm going down there myself. You have the bridge. Emma, Paige, you ladies are with me." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Hanna.

Alison walk to the turbolift.

"Candy, meet us in transporter room 2." says Alison as she tap her combadge.

"As you wish, Ali." says Lieutenant Candy Jones over the com.

6 minutes later, Alison, Emma, Paige and Candy beam down to the planet.

"Viva la pussy, my ladies. Let's search for something sexy, like a strip club or a store that sell sex toys or something." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Paige.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
